a perfect night
by kagomes-kiss
Summary: does inuyasha and kagome love eachother? Find out!


A Perfect Night by: Julie & Nicci ^-^ Kag- * sleeping all by her self in the corner * *Shivers with coldness * Inu-* Brings her a blanket * * sits down next to her * Kag-* Wakes up * * moves closer To him * Your warm. * Sighs * * still shivering * Inu- * Wraps blanket around both of them * * puts arm around he and smiles * Kag- * falls asleep immediately * * hides face in InuYashas shirt* Inu- * Kisses her forehead *  
  
Kag- * wakes up * Inu Yasha  
  
Inu- YYeah? Kag- * kisses him * * then lays back down * That's all I wanted. Inu- oh OK * smiles *  
  
Kag- * hugs him closer * * sighs *  
  
Inu- * whispers: are u still cold? * Kag-I am Freezing. It is so cold tonight. * Shivers again * Inu-Do you want me to another blanket? Kag- no, its OK I'll just stay close to you. You r warm. * Snuggles closer * Inu- Kagome...  
  
Kag- yeah. *Looks it to InuYashas eyes *  
  
Inu- * Blushing * u smell good  
  
Kag- * smiles * * thinking: Ur so cute. *  
  
Inu- *looks at Kagome * * Ur so Pretty * Kag- * kisses his silvery Hair * * his doggie Ears twitch * * tickling her nose * * Giggles * Inu- Kagome... Kag- Yeah... Inu- Ur tickling my ears * smiles *  
  
Kag- Sorry * sneezes *  
  
Inu- * smiles * * kisses her nose *  
  
Kag- * thinking: Do I love InuYasha? * Yawns *  
  
Inu- * leans against Kagomes shoulder *  
  
Kag- * yawns Again * * falls Asleep *  
  
Inu- * thinking: Right now if I had to choose between kikyo and Kagome I'd choose Kagome. Kag- * Wakes up * InuYasha... I can't sleep. Inu- how come? U cold? Kag- I am sorta cold. * Hides Face in InuYashas shirt. Inu- *blushes holds her close * Kag- * grabs InuYashas hand *  
  
Inu- * squeezes her Hand *  
  
Kag- InuYasha I hope this never ends. * Sighs *  
  
Inu- it will have to... But let's not think about it that way. * Kisses her cheek * Kag- In the morning it would be like this never happened. We hide it to much...  
  
Inu- it doesn't have to be...  
  
Kag- what do u mean? * Confused *  
  
Inu- we don't have to hide it...  
  
Kag- oh I get it. * Giggles *  
  
Inu- * snuggles close to Kagome *  
  
Kag- I like being with u... * runs fingers through his long silvery hair. * Inu- Yeah... I like being around u too. * runs his fingers over her soft cheek.* * kisses her on the lips * Kag- * Shocked look on her face * wow! Inu- what, something wrong? Kag- I've never been kissed before! Inu- * Is Brick Red * *eyes open BIG * Kag- the sun will be up soon. And the night will be over. Inu- it doesn't matter. * Stands up * Kag- were u going? Inu- no were with out u! * Pick kagome up blanket and all. * Kag- were WE going... Inu- just somewhere * carries her outside * Kag- * Smiling * * Starts to cry* Inu- * is startled * kA kagome why are you crying? Kag- I am so happy I've never had some one care about me like this...But how long will I be happy be for u and kikyo get back together. Inu- no u have forever. I'm sorry kagome, kikyo doesn't love me like I love her and that hurts.* carries kagome in the forest wile talking. * Kag- but we are so like... Nevermind... Inu- it doesn't matter * sets her on the ground and sits down next to her * now we can be alone even when the sun rises. Kag- we can never be alone when the suns up shippo follows me everywhere. Inu- * smirks * he's still asleep Kag- not for long the suns up know. They'll come looking for us soon... * runs her hand through his silver hair. * Inu- if we act like this in front of everyone they will probably be scared. Kag- you're right, so what do we do. Inu- I don't know? Kag- * kisses Inuyasha* Inu- if only this night could last forever. Kag- ahhhh... it's koga, he saw us. Inu- What?!?! * Buries face in his hands * Kag- its OK * puts arm around Inuyasha * Its OK he's... O great he's coming over here. Inu- * gets up * *Mutters: I don't have tetsiga. Go Away wolf boy. Koga- What did you say mutt? What do u think your doing kissing MY kagome!?! Inu- She's not UR Kagome she can choose who she wants. Koga- That's right, kagome who do u pick??? Kag- Inuyasha... He's my best friend... Koga- * glares at Inuyasha * * blames every thing on him * Inu- * looks from the ticked off koga to the happy and sweet kagome. * Kag- Koga... Just leave!?! Koga- But kagome~ Kag- leaves now... Shippo- hi kagome, There u are... Koga- they kissed Ship- what~~What?!? * Confused * Inu- nothing go back to kiede's Ship- no make me... Kag- * gives shippo an evil glare * Inu- I am sorry kagome... Kag- for what I had the best night ever. * smiles sweetly * Inu- I just wish it could have lasted longer.. Kag- me to!?! Inu- Should we go back to kiede's * puts arm around her * Kag- I guess so * sighs * Inu- * walks with her back to kiede's * * were miroku was waiting for them * Mir- So I herd you kissed. Kag- god lets tell the whole village?!?! Mir- * tries not to laugh * Your going to have a hard time keeping shippo's mouth shut. Kag- shippo!!!! Do me a favor... Ship- any thing for u kagome! Kag- don't tell no more people... Mir- looks at shippo and walks away... Inu- * looks at shippo then kagome * Ship- well the whole village already knows... Kag- * walks away in to the forest * Inu- * glares at shippo * u and ur big mouth.*runs after kagome* Kag- * sit sunder the tree were they 1st met * * hides face in hands * Inu- Kagome.........Are you OK? * sits next to her * Kag- I am fine * wipes eyes * Inu- * puts arm around her * kagome are you afraid of something?? Kag- no I am just very shy. * sighs * Inu- u OK now?? Lets go back to kiede's ..* holds hand out to help her up * Kag- OK lets GO. Thanx. *starts to walk * * now at kiede's* Kiede- so how are u? Kag- * walks to he corner and sits with a dreamy look on her face... * Inu- I think that means she's fine. * Goes and sits by kagome * * puts arm around her * Kag- * puts head on his shoulder * We didn't sleep much last night. * They all come in shocked* Inu- oh hi everyone... *blushes* What are u doing here? Ship- I am always here! Son- u guys look so cute together... Inu- *blushes * do you mind kagome's trying to sleep Kag- * falls asleep * Son- AWWW... how cute... Kag- says that again I'll hurt u... Inu- * tries not to laugh * Mir- hey songo are u tired? Son- * hits miroku over the head * Kag- * in her sleep say Inuyasha * * SIT * Inu- * sits * * GRRR * * thinks: what could she be dreaming? * Kag- * a wile later she wakes up * Inu- * is sleeping * Kag- * whispers: awww... How cute... Inu- * ears twitch * * whispers: Kagome......... Kag- * thinking: what is he dreaming about? * Inu- * ears twitch * * turns over* Kag- So cute... Inu- * snuggles close to kagome * * sighs * Kag- * thinking wish this would never end... * Inu- * opens eyes looks up a kagome * Kagome... U love me right!!! Kag- yea... Inu- promise me u always will!* smiles * Kag- of course... * runs hand through his hair. * Were is every one. Inu- * ears twitch * * closes eyes * there out side... Kag- good Inu- * kisses her* Kag- * hugs him and asks y is ur heart beating so fast...* Inu- I... ugh...* blushes * Kag- * weakly smiling * Inu- * smiles & kisses her * Kag- you have pretty hair... Inu- * smiles & kisses her forehead * so are yours Kag- no mine are just as pretty as your... InuYashsa... Inu- Yea what is it... Kag- do u love me!?! Inu- you bet... * kisses her * Kag- there watching us... Inu- so as long as they don't say nothing... Kag- do you still intend to become a full demon when we finish finding the rest of the "shecoun no tama" Inu- I don't know I haven't thought about it in a wile... Kag- if u do u will not be Abel to remember me and u may even slotter me...* scared look * Inu- I will never hurt you... Son- * spying from out side * Kag- did u hear that?? Mir- shh...... songo. Inu- * ears twitch & pick up log and chucks it at them * Kag- * giggles * shippo is not there is he??? He has a big mouth. Inu- I don't think so... Ship- he he he * sinkers * Inu- * ears twitch, sighs* shippo u better keep ur mouth shut... Kag- I'll kill him if he doesn't... Inu- * hugs kagome * Kag- lately u seem so happy! Why? Inu- * blushes * its cuz IM with u. Kag- if I get killed will u avenge my death? Inu-I'll kill anyone that hurts you. Kag- or hits on me. Inu-that too Kag- do u think koga is still mad?? Inu- probably.. Kag- no one cares.. Inu- * laughs * Kag- * giggles * Shippo & songo & miroku- * snicker * Inu- I herd that * throws things at them * Mir- its like a romantic play... Kag- * yells * SHUT UP... Mir- * gets scared & and runs away * Son- * sighs & follows * Ship- * runs too.* Inu- its almost dinner time. Kiede- * walks in with fish * I have to make dinner so if ye two live birds want to clear out now.. Kag- * confused * Inu- yeah we'll leave now. * grabs kagome by the wrist lets go* Kag-OK Inu- * takes her on his back into the woods * Inu-* hears kiede call them for dinner * Kag- I think we should go IM starving. Inu- Yea me too. Kag- lets go. Inu-* grabs her hand* Kag- lets go Kag- hello every one Son- whats with her? Mir- I wonder what happened in the woods. Ship-hey I wanna hear too. Mir- *pushes shippo away* Inu- I'm starving what ya eating??? Son-food..*Pouts* Kiede- *hands inuyasha a bowl of food... Inu-Thanks Mir- hey songo u want to do something after dinner?? Son- * hits miroku over the head with her plate* NO Kag- I don't feel good!?! Inu-you OK... maybe you should lye down.. Kag- *goes and lye's in her corner head in hands* Inu- *goes and sits by her* Kag- I feel dizzy.. * passes out* Inu- Kagome! * thinks:whats wrong with her?? Kag-* wakes up were am I... eww...my hair I need a bath bad... * Inu- so go and I'll make sure no one follows.. Kag- no I'll go later...When he's sleeping... Inu- *smiles* Kag- * a wile later* * asleep* Sesshomaru- Give me tetsuiga!?! Inu- I'll never give it to you.. Kag- Oh... Inuyasha......*stands next to him * Inu- He wants my sward. Ses-Give it to me now!!!! Kag- Leave him alone! U hurt him I'll kill you! Jaken- A peunny lil girl like u could not even scratch lord Sesshomaru... Kag- * wind blows HARD* * her eyes become Red with anger* *shoots Jaken in the cheats with an arrow. Jak- *dies* Ses- cuts Jaken with tetseiga!* charges at inuyasha with tokijin drawn...* * cuts his arm* Inu- * arm is cut & has hole in his stomach* Ses- gives up ur sward. Inu-Never Kag- inuyasha ur hurt Inu- lets just sit here Kag- no ur hurt Inu- its not that bad... *cringes in pain* Kag- no ur hurt... Inu- please sit.. * Covering the big hole in his stomach. Kag- not long though.. are u ok?? Inu- IM fine * closes eyes* Inu- Kagome... Kag-yea Inu- Will u lay next tome??? Kag- sure I'd lo...like to! *blushes* Inu- *Smiles* Kag- *blushes * 


End file.
